yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonofelder/New Wiki Story
Last night I watched The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, and I had the idea to make a wiki version of the Hobbit tale, with people from the wiki making up the company of dwarfs, well you don't have to be a dwarf, you can pick what you want to be. The story is going to be about a group of adventures that are trying to find the Wik-Ia Book. Yeah... the book contains all knowledge, and a dark and evil power wishes to seize it. Basically, I want thirteen characters, all with a good backgrounds and a reason for searching for the Wik-Ia Book. I'll use my character as an example: Name: Dragon Reason for going after the book: Adventure, to learn where he comes from Background: Dragon has never known where he came from. He was left outside the town of Shiring, and was adopted by the town as a whole. He wishes to see more of the outside world. Skill/Weapons: Little practice with sword, small magic ability, weak teleportaion powers, good stealth ability Appearance: Humanoid, black skin, clawed fingers, purple eyes, black hair Additional Information: Inexperienced, but clever Once yours goes up here, you are in the company! Also I would like a wide spread of characters, but I would like a character so I can make the leader of the company. Just copy and paste the template below into a comment box and fill it in. I'll start the story once I have twelve characters. If you want to change something about your character, or want me to make it up for you, just ask. Name: Reason for going after the book: Background: Skill/Weapons: Appearance: Additional Information: "On to Knowledge!" (Yes that is going to be a thing) Members of the Company 1)Name: Junior Reason for going after the book: Adventure, wishes to learn how to control the elements Background: When Junior was small his house was burnt down by his mother so he and his father travelled to the town of Shiring. As Junior reached his teen years his father passed away, leaving Junior to survive on his own. He travels town to town looking for temporary work. Skill/Weapons: Large magic ability, strong teleportation powers, weak stealth ability Appearance: Human, dark red eyes, dark red medium-long hair Additional Information: Amazing singing voice 2)Name: Thin Reason for going after the book: YOLO, turned up along they way Background: Randomly turned up one day and started doing cool stuff Skill/Weapons: Logic, Comedic timing ability, good with a bow and arrow Appearance: Thin, White, Male, Grey eyes, shortish chestnut brown hair Additional Information: EXTREMELY secretive 3)Name: Neena Reason for going after the book: To learn a powerful spell that will rid the world of the villain who is trying to capture her and to get to it before the villain does. Background: Doesn’t remember much of her family and was forced to run away at a young age because of an evil villain who killed all of the fairies. Over the years, she became an outcast, and never showed herself to the outside world, due to the fact that the villain is hunting her down. Skill: Great stealth ability, Great magic ability, Friendly, Clever, Able to fly out of situations Weapons: Wand that she uses to cast spells Appearance: 5 ½ inches tall, light purple wings, short brown hair with purple tips and side bangs, short purple dress, knee-high black boots, fishnet leggings and sleeves, small scar on right wing Additional Information: Able to befriend any animal, able to make crops grow quickly 4)Name: Toast Reason for going after the book: Possibly personal gain, possibly to destroy it, nobody but him really knows for sure. Background: Toast was training in the White Army, seen to be the next great leader of the army. However he vanishes on a visit to his home village, which is found razed. When he resurfaces, he has become a sword for hire, selling his skills to anyone who pays him, no matter the job. He builds a network of thieves, assassins, smugglers, dark wizards and corrupt officials, always escaping before being caught. He has been blamed with starting 2 wars abroad, and controlling 3 governments. None have been proven however, but he was known to have been in those countries. Without warning, he turns himself in to the leader of the group, offering intelligence on the dangers surrounding the Wik-Ia book, and information on the dark forces competing for the book against this group, in order for the group to get around/cpature such forces. However he refuses to explain his interest in the book, or why he is helping the group. Skill/Weapons: Knowledge of shady/evil characters and forces, known and unknown. Silvertongue, skilled in hand-to-hand and handheld crossbow. Is often sarcastic, enjoys what he does. Connections within the criminal world that may prove useful, as well as information on handling evil forces surrounding the book. Appearance: Dark clothing, usually wears a fedora. Additional Information: Toast appears to have knowledge on the pasts of both Neena and Dragon, but appears to be waiting for a certain time to relay such information. It is not known how he knows what he knows about them. It is clear, however, that his long history has been unbeknownst to them. 5)Name:Miles Reason for going after the book:To find out how to change from a monkey form back to human form. Background:used to be a normal human until his small village was attacked by a corrupted wizard and he was turned into a talking monkey. Skill/Weapons:Acrobatic and good in a fist fight, surprisingly intelligent Appearance: Brown Fur (used to have brown hair and was quite tall) Additional Information: likes bananas 6)Name: Dante "Ship" Lord Reason for going after the book: To learn the location of the famed Adventure Captain Tiberius Clark's Treasure Vault that holds all of his treasures and artifacts he collected in his life. Background: An Adventurer who has worked for many who seek adventure for either a price, a cut of the findings or just because he is interested. Skill/Weapons: Veteran Adventure, well-versed in finding and disarming traps, and accomplished sailor. Carries two machetes, a large hunting knife, and a large amount of explosives. Appearance: Black Hair in a Pony Tail, Six foot three, green eyes, and rather full with muscles. Additional Information: Enjoys a good drink, has an usual love of explosions, and has made some "unfriendly" acquaintances in his work. 7)Name: MagicRainbow Reason for going after the book: Wants to learn why he keeps falling through portals Background: He has spent his entire life hunting evil, with the blessings of his parents. He met his mage friend, DarkStorm, while attempting to destroy the Thirteen Lords of Chaos. He has gone on to do many other great deeds, such as vanquishing the evil, non-cooked pork and successfully falling off cliffs into random portals, which happens a lot, mostly all the stuff he has done is in other dimensions. He has been to more worlds than he can count (which he can't) and is a skilled paladin of Nyan Cat. Skill/Weapons: Incredibly lucky and stupid. Has a strong sense of righteous, but works with bad guys from time to time (for a greater good). He uses a broadsword and large metal shield, both which he usually drops. He also has some skill at using magic, but it generally consists of turning things into candy. Appearance:Ai Heavily muscled, clean cut human male. Wears pink full-plate armor and a rainbow cape to show his devotion to Nyan Cat. He has blue eyes and brown, spiky hair. Additional Information: Good in battle if clumsy, not much else. Even in battle, he has a tendency to run straight into traps and chase enemies far longer than need be. This makes him troublesome to work with, but he makes up for it with his excellent cooking (everything tastes like candy.) 8)Name: Machronos Reason for going after the book: To learn how to travel back in time to save his father from a evil dragon he vanished hunting years ago. Background: The father of Machronos, (Tykeathuar) used to be a strong warrior, and raised his son well. However he vanished tracking a evil Dragon called Algar the Soul Burner, and Machronos fled to the White Kingdom. He has trained as a warrior for along time, and he believes the book can tell him how to travel back in time and fight the evil dragon, who has vanished for many years. Skill/Weapons: Good with any weapon, carries a bronze broad sword that belonged to his father, can summon magic around him to reinforce the blade. Good with healing herds. He has little muscles, but uses the strength of magic to move around. Appearance: Small but dangerous person, cloaked in a dark robes with leather armor underneath. He has a small belt full of bottles, and a dagger. Kinda assassin looking man. Additional Information: Get energy from surrounding magic. Quick mind, he always has a solution and a plan to go on, thinks before he acts. 9)Name: Soldier Elite Reason: To obtain the book and use its power to destroy humanity become a world class magician. Find out what happened to parents, and if they are still alive. Background: Shrouded in darkness. Believed to be an orphan. Extreme hatred to darkness, betrayal, and competition, and therefore isn't very fond of other humans, although they can still work co-operatively. Learning magic, and is skilled with the magic of light. Has a counter, dark personality that he fears. Skill/Weapons: Bow and arrow. Does not need a wand to use magic. Can manipulate light at any time to destroy the dark corners. Magic abilities allows him to "fuse" with light and render him invisible. Has the ability to penetrate other's mind and can communicate with any living thing unless they reject or shield their minds. Can see the "spirit" of a person. If the spirit is dark, he will destroy it. A skilled archer and an expert at dealing with dark monsters or enemies with light-enchanted arrows. Also an airship pilot. When his evil personality takes over, his light magic is replaced with shadow magic, but he still has the same abilities. Good with strategies. Appearance: Light blonde hair, auburn eyes with bandage over right eye, cream cloak Additional Information: 2 personalities. One is nice and talkative. The other is mean and silent. The first personality uses light magic, and the second dark magic. The light personality fears the dark. The dark is also more ruthless and evil. He lost right eye from fighting a zombie, and always keeps bandage on because his beloved helped him with the bandaging before dying of wounds. His dark personality was formed due to that. 10) Name: Name: Lemonz Reason for going after the book: To find where his brother is Background: Growing up in a small village, Lemonz had a older brother Limez, but in a raid by pirates he was kidnapped. Lemonz escaped, and promised to one day find and free his brother. Skill/Weapons: Skill with a bow and a short sword, can survive in the wild well and knows how to sail a small boat. Appearance: Young, yellow hair and green eyes, small piece of heliodor on a necklace made by his brother for him Additional Information: Happy a lot, but is also quite sad inside. Category:Blog posts